1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to performance tracking, and particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for music performance correlation and autonomic adjustment.
2. Description of Background
Music has an emotional and physical effect on humans, either positive or negative. One example is athletic performance. Runners may have several devices to track performance, including but not limited to a heart rate monitor, an audio (mp3) player, and a GPS unit that tracks workout speed, distance, and location. Real-time data on speed, distance, and heart rate is collected and can be analyzed after the workout for trends to correct performance issues. However, there lacks an ability to track a song that was played at times of peak or decreased performance other than through manually tracking which song is playing at what time.